


Good boy gone bad

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Otabek Altin Week - 25th - 31st October 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad boy JJ, Bad boy Motka, Bad boy Yuri, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Genderfluid Character, Good boy Otabek, M/M, Male Pronouns, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt: Good boy/Bad boy, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: The innocent good boy turns out to not be so innocent after all





	Good boy gone bad

Otabek carefully adjusted the flower crown, frowning slightly when it didn't sit just right. He tried again, smiling when it stayed in place. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted one of the so called ‘bad boys’ of his class leaning against the wall.

_ Jean-Jacques Leory, the self-proclaimed king. _

Who apparently had a thing for him, which was weird when he thought about it. Pulling his lip gloss out of his backpack, he applied it and pressed his lips together, frowning again when JJ groaned.

“Are you okay Leroy?” He pocketed the lip gloss, shouldering his bag. “You sound pained.”

“I'd be better if you were with me.” Winking, JJ straightened out his jacket. Confused as to why that was accompanied by a wink, he took his arm and led him out of the bathroom, humming quietly. “E-eh? What are you doing?”

“You said you'd be better if I was with you so I'm walking with you to class.”

Shaking his head, JJ let himself be pulled along and listened to the click of the charms on Otabek's bag, bemused as to how someone could be so innocent.

\---

“I'm telling you guys, it went right over his head. He didn't get that I was hitting on him at all!” Yuri rolled his eyes as Motka laughed, patting JJ on the back as a sort of consolation. “I wish I was kidding.”

“We'll see just how innocent he is.” Pointing to the door, Yuri pulled a pen out of his pocket, tapping it against his leg. “Here comes the beauty himself.”

Sure enough, Otabek had walked into the room, completely unaware of the adoring stares from many. ‘Dropping’ the pen, Yuri waited until he knelt down before coughing slightly to get his attention.

“On your knees often Altin?”

“It's easier than crouching, especially in shorts.” He handed the pen back before waving and taking his seat, a couple of desks behind them.

“Oh my fucking god, really? How…?” Yuri, for once, was speechless, unable to comprehend what had just happened. “He…”

“Told you so.” Miserably, JJ hopped off the desk as the teacher walked in, glancing back at Otabek. He was applying that damn lip gloss again, almost absent-mindedly and JJ had to force himself to focus on the lesson rather than those lips.

\---

_ Meet me in the library at 6:30pm, back left corner. _

_ ~ M _

Otabek looked up and down the corridor, wondering if someone had left the note on his door by accident. Seeing no one, he slipped inside, determined to question his roommate.

“Leo?” Getting no response, he tapped on his door. “Leo? Are you here?”

There was a muffled yelp from inside before the door opened, Leo leaning on the doorframe.

“Yeah I'm here. What's up?”

He held up the note, raising his eyebrow. “This for you?”

Blushing, Leo pushed the door open a little further to reveal a smaller, freckled person wrapped up in Leo's blankets. “Nope. Beka, meet Guang-Hong Ji.”

“Nice to meet you.” Guang-Hong stuck his hand out and he took it, shaking it. “The writing does look familiar though.”

Ushering the two of them into the kitchen, Leo took the note, reading it carefully. He frowned, looking closer. “I'd say it was Mickey but he's with Emil…”

“What about Motka?” Guang-Hong pointed to the ‘m’, “He tends to sign things with a single ‘m’.”

“Motka?” They turned and looked at him incredulously, and he frowned, thinking back to his classmates. “Oh, you mean Reznikov? The one who hangs around with Leroy and Plisetsky?”

“That one.” Leo waggled his eyebrows and he smiled, grabbing his bag. “Maybe he wants to study with you.”

Elbowing him, Guang-Hong chuckled. “Don't mind him.”

Otabek checked through his bag, making sure he had his pens and notes from a couple of lessons, just in case. Quickly applying his lip gloss, he checked the time.

_ 6:23 _

“I'm off! See you in a bit guys.”

Waving goodbye, he grabbed his bag and hurried out the door, heading to the library.

\---

Motka shrugged off his jacket, hanging it off the back of the chair. All he had to do was wait for Otabek to arrive. He crossed his legs, the chains on his boots clinking together. 

“Sorry for keeping you waiting.” He looked up in time to see Otabek run his fingers through his hair and oh god he was fucked. Taking the seat opposite him, Otabek pulled out his notepad, smiling softly. “You said you wanted to meet me?”

“O-oh yeah, yes um…” Cursing himself, he did his best to put on a confident smile. “There's a few things I need help with.”

“I can help. Just tell me what it is and I'll do my best.”

Whilst his intentions were less than pure, Motka had come prepared for the inevitably that his flirting and innuendos wouldn't be understood by Otabek, and so he pulled out his own notes. In the back of his mind was a near constant screaming about how cute Otabek was, but he pushed it to one side and focused on his teaching instead.

Until a hand brushed his thigh.

_ What!? _

He ignored it, listening to him and amending his notes as he went, slowly making sense of the work.

“Oh my, I didn't realise it was eight already… I wish I could stay, but I was supposed to cook tonight… Same time tomorrow?” 

Looking up, Motka came face to face with Otabek and gulped, leaning back a little. Since when had he been so close?

“S-sure. I can do that.”

Smiling softly, Otabek packed up his bag and waved goodbye, leaving him stunned. Surely he'd been imagining it…

\---

“I'm telling you, he was flirting with me!”

“You're bullshitting.” Yuri peered over his shoulder at Otabek who was perched on his desk, swinging his legs. “He's way too innocent.”

“He p-”

“Spill the beans Reznikov.” JJ slid his bag under his desk, straddling the nearest chair. “How'd your study date go?”

“I-it wasn't a date dammit!” Motka covered his face in embarrassment as Yuri cackled. “And it went better than anything either of you tried. And I wasn't the one to make a move, if you must really know.”

“...What!?” Nearly toppling off his chair in surprise, JJ steadied himself and stared. “You're telling me…?”

“He arranged another study date for tonight put his hand on my thigh.” Holding his head in his hands, he groaned. “I am so fucked, he was wearing that lip gloss as well.”

“Cutie alert!”

Moments later, painted nails tapped his desk and he bolted up, meeting the eyes of none other than Otabek himself. He gulped as he knelt, folding his arms on the desk.

“Ready for tonight Motka?” His name rolled off his tongue perfectly and he simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak. “Good, because I'm ready too.”

Winking, Otabek sauntered away, wiggling his hips in such a manner that he couldn't help but stare.

“Never mind, I see what you mean. You're fucked.”

“Agreed.”

\---

Otabek took his time getting ready, wiping away the pastels of the day and reapplying makeup many shades darker. Blending foundation carefully, he dusted his cheeks with a light blush. He lined his lips in black, filling them in with purple, pressing them together and smirking when he saw Leo's jaw drop in the mirror. With a small wave, he brushed purple onto his eyelids, framing his eyes with black eyeliner.

“Hey Leo?”

“Yeah?” Leo stuck his head around the door curiously.

“Mascara or not?”

“Go for it. But why the sudden change?”

He smirked again, grabbing his mascara. “Because I have a few bad boys to tame.” Brushing it on, he waited a few moments for it to dry before blinking and putting it away.

“You're… you're going after the bad boys? As in Yuri, JJ and Motka?” Leo looked confused. “All three of them?”

“Why not? They're practically falling over themselves as soon as I walk in the room.” Otabek slicked back his hair, winking at himself in the mirror. “I'm going to knock them off their feet with my outfit as well.”

He padded to his bedroom, striping as he went and Leo rolled his eyes, going back to the kitchen to call Guang-Hong. Slipping on a crop top and shorts, he grabbed his heeled boots and lace shawl, searching for his spare backpack. Unable to find it, he hurried to the living room, spotting it on the sofa. He tugged on his boots before wrapping the shawl around his shoulders. 

“I'm off Leo! See you.”

Leo stuck his arm around the door, giving him a thumbs up and he chuckled, grabbing his bag and leaving.

_ Let's see who's the innocent one now. _

\---

JJ and Yuri giggled, watching as Motka shrugged off his jacket. They'd snuck after him, curious to see if what he'd said about Otabek was true. Hiding behind a set of shelves, they had a perfect view of the table and both chairs.

“Hey Motka.” Yuri peeked around the corner and choked, nearly punching JJ in his haste to get his attention. “I hope I didn't keep you waiting long.”

“Ow!” JJ hissed, turning to see what the hell was so important. “Holy shit. That's not Otabek.”

“O-Otabek?”

“The one and only.” Otabek smirked, holding out his hand. “Let's go.”

“But w-” He took Motka's hand, pulling him out of his chair with ease.

“Party now, study later.” 

Motka barely had time to grab his bag and notepad before he was dragged out of the library.

“Fucking hell.”

“Yup.”

The two of them looked at each other in awe, glancing back at the now empty table.

“Study date my ass, he used that as a cover up to get Motka to go out!”

“Dammit! I thought the stereotype was that bad boys got anyone they wanted.” JJ rolled his eyes, hauling him up.

“I'm right here Yuri.”

“Make out session?”

Nodding, JJ dragged Yuri out before they got kicked out. The library had saved his ass at least three times so far that term and he was not getting banned.

\---

How Motka had expected the evening to go: study with Otabek, go back to the apartment and either complain about the fact that Otabek was so damn hot or make out with JJ and Yuri

How Motka had not expected the evening to go: Otabek turning up in goddamn heels and shorts AND a crop top, being dragged to a club, snuck in and finding himself with his hands on Otabek's hips dancing in a way that would put strippers to shame. Did he mention the dark makeup?

“Motka,” Otabek's voice was hot and heavy against his ear, accompanied by a shallow thrust against his crotch. “We've been here for ages.”

“We have?” Nodding, Otabek mouthed at his neck and he groaned, tilting his head back a little more. “I had no idea.”

_ Too busy paying attention to you. _

“How's it feel Mr bad boy, getting snuck into a club by the good kid?”

“Not gonna lie, i- ah!” Otabek pressed his knee against his crotch, leaving him gasping for air. “It's a little weird.”

“Then why don't we go back to mine? My roommate isn't home…”

He nodded eagerly, far too wound up to consider any other option. Chuckling, Otabek dragged him out of the club, smirking at a group of girls as they passed, glaring at him for taking Motka away.

\---

They fell onto the bed, a tangle of clothes and limbs, Motka mouthing at his neck as he'd done in the club. He groaned, pushing him against the bed and shrugging off his shawl, throwing it in a random corner. Grinding down, he smirked as he crashed his lips against Motka's, the kiss full of lust and passion. It was in no way coordinated, teeth clashing together and that was definitely the metallic taste of blood, but Otabek didn't care. He had one of the three people he desired underneath him, bite marks littering his neck, and if the rumours were true, plenty of ways to satisfy him for the night. Not that he wanted it just to last the night, no, he hoped to be integrated into their dynamic. What he wouldn't give to join them and their jokes, their laughter and their love. He wanted it so badly, to be loved by someone (preferably them), someone who'd understand that he wasn't perfect. A little out of it at times, socially awkward but trying his best.

A hand caressing his cheek brought him back to the present, Motka looking up in concern.

“You okay there?”

“Yeah… I’m okay, just got a little distracted.

“Do you still want to carry on?” He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Of course.”

Slipping off the edge of the bed, he pulled the crop top over his head, not missing Motka’s quiet whine. He wiggled out of his shorts before crawling onto the bed, licking his lips.

“When I said that I was prepared…” He guided Motka’s hand to his ass, moaning quietly when he squeezed. “I meant I was prepared.”

Gulping, Motka ran his finger over his entrance, shocked to find the hard plastic base of a plug.

“Y-you…”

“Not so much of a good boy now am I?” He rocked back, breath hitching as the plug shifted. “Still up for it? I have everything we need…”

“Only if you want to.”

“Of course silly! I wouldn’t have put in this much effort normally.” Kissing him softly, he undid his shirt, not bothering to remove it as he bit down his chest. Motka bucked and writhed, running his fingers through his hair. Encouraged by his response, he made quick work of his belt and trousers, nipping at his thighs.

“O-oh my god, so good Otabek!”

Lifting his head, he licked his lips. “Call me Beka.” 

Motka shuddered before pulling him up to kiss him, threading his fingers through his hair again. They kissed slowly, something usually reserved for lovers, not hookups (he was still hoping for more). He let Motka take control, pressing him against the bed and biting his neck. Sucking several marks, Motka sat back, running his fingers down his chest. Satisfied, he lifted Otabek’s legs to rest on his shoulders, tugging on the plug. He didn’t expect Otabek to look so… ruined, or moan so loudly. Setting it aside, he went back to leaving marks, shrugging off his shirt. 

“T-nghh the table.” Leaning across, he grabbed the lube and a condom, settling back to admire Otabek. 

Eyes blown out with lust, hair swept back and skin littered with red marks that would turn to bruises by the morning. Opening the tube, he poured some on his fingers, warming it up. From experience, cold lube was not pleasant at all. He pressed in a finger, leaning down to kiss him again. Whining, Otabek pushed down, wiggling his hips.

“More Motka, please!”

“You sure?”

“I’ve had that plug up my ass all day, I can handle more than one finger.”

He blushed before slipping in a second, scissoring them. Otabek gasped, thrusting his hips up to meet him. Crooking his fingers, he smirked as Otabek arched his back.

“Like that?”

Nodding, Otabek licked his lips. He slipped in a third, pumping them slowly and watching for any signs of discomfort. Instead, he was treated to gasps and moans, Otabek slipping back into his native Kazakh. 

“F-fuck me please! Want you…” 

Opening the packet, Motka carefully rolled on the condom, pumping slowly to cover himself with lube. “Ready Beka?” With a nod, he pushed in slowly, one hand holding Otabek’s, the other his hip. It wasn’t long before he whined, bucking up.

“I can handle it you know. Don’t treat me as if I’m some delicate d-” A sudden thrust caught him off guard and he moaned, throwing his head back. “L-like that oh my fuck yes!”

He knew neither of them would last long, the way Motka ran his fingers through his hair to move it out of his face doing things to him he never thought it would. Digging his nails in, Otabek raised his hips to meet Motka’s thrusts. All too soon he felt the familiar heat pool in his stomach, waves of pleasure wracking his body.

“G-gonna cum!”

Leaning down, Motka gently bit his neck, whispering, “Cum for me then Beka.”

He came, eyes rolling back as warmth filled him. Panting, Motka pulled out, caressing his cheek.

“You okay there?”

Unable to find the words, he tugged him down, kissing him again. It was addictive, the taste of his lips, his hands on his hips, marks covering his skin as a reminder of their night. 

“I’m great.”

Motka tied the condom and dropped it in the bin, lying down next to him. Wrapping them up in blankets, he closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Motka’s breathing.

\---

Otabek woke to the smell of pancakes and an empty bed. Frowning, he looked around the room, slightly relieved to find Motka’s clothes still there. He grabbed the shirt and his boxers, stepping into them and draping the shirt over his shoulders. In the kitchen, Motka flipped the pancake, whistling a happy tune.

“You normally cook people breakfast?” Motka jumped and he chuckled, noting that he’d grabbed one of his jumpers from the floor. “The jumper suits you by the way.”

“A-ah, um, well…” Blushing, he passed a plate over. “Not usually and thank you.”

He kissed his cheek in thanks, leaning against the side as he watched Motka cook his own breakfast. The morning got a whole lot better when they made out lazily on the sofa, too focused on each other to notice Leo walk in and roll his eyes at them.

\---

Yuri spat out his drink, JJ mirroring his look of shock.

“You did what!?”

“I want him to join us…” Motka sighed, lying across the desk. “He’s so cute and funny and soft.”

“Focus on the question, you did what?” JJ put his drink down, staring at him. “You got snuck into a club, went back to his a-”

A hand smacked his ass and he yelped, rolling off the desk. There was a quiet chuckle before the culprit leant over the table, holding out their hand.

_ None other than Otabek Altin. _

“H-hey Beka.” He took his hand, letting himself be pulled up. Before he could say anything, soft lips pressed against his and his eyes widening before he kissed back. 

This time, Yuri dropped his drink in surprise.

“Hey there Motka. You good?” Covering his face, he leant on Otabek’s chest in embarrassment. “Aww, it’s okay.”

“Y-yeah I’m good.” 

The teacher walked in and Otabek sighed, kissing his cheek before letting go.

“Guess that’s my cue to sit down then huh…” On a whim, he grabbed Motka’s jacket from the back of his chair, slipping it on. “This’ll keep me warm today though.”

Winking, he sauntered back to his seat, leaving the three of them in shock.

\---

“JJ, Motka, who left the note on the door?” Peering around the corner, Motka shook his head. JJ shrugged, turning back to his skype call with his childhood friend, Isabella. “Gahhh, I want to know! This is frustrating…”

“Give it here, let me see.” Passing it to Motka, he huffed and leant against the wall. “It’s from Beka. How did you not recognise his handwriting?”

“Because I wasn’t the one who spent the weekend with him when they were only supposed to be studying?”

“Touché.” Motka chucked a cushion at JJ who ducked, laughing. 

Taking it back, he grabbed his jacket, slipping it on. “Whelp, I’m not gonna make him wait any longer. That’s just rude.”

“Cough, like you.” Shrieking, Motka dived back into his room as he threw a cushion, bouncing off the wall where’d he’d just been.

Shutting the door behind him, he pulled his hood up, scowling at passing students who stared. He pushed through the crowds, heading out to the bleachers. Of all places to meet someone, why did it have to be such a cliche spot?

“Psst. Over here.”

Turning, he spotted Otabek sat on one of the bleachers, rubbing his skirt between his fingers. With what he hoped was a calming smile, he sat next to him, jumping when he took his hand.

“U-uh hi.”

Laughing softly, Otabek raised his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. He fought back a blush, failing miserably when Otabek pulled him in for another kiss, slow and sweet. Teeth nipped at his lips and he groaned, threading his fingers through Otabek's hair. Deepening the kiss, Yuri found himself in his lap, hands pushing up his shirt and tracing his chest. 

“Let's find somewhere a little more… private.”

Otabek picked Yuri up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Yuri did his best to distract him, sucking marks on his neck where the ones left by Motka were beginning to fade. Shifting his grip slightly, he pulled his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door.

“Leo?” Hearing no response, he carried Yuri into his bedroom, laying him on the bed. “Looks like we're all alone…”

Lips crashed against his and it took a moment to realise that Yuri was kissing him. Pushing him back against the bed, he sat back, pulling his shirt over his head. From the gasp beneath him, Yuri hadn't been expecting the surprising amount of muscle he had and he chuckled, lifting his hands to trace his chest. Curiously, Yuri dragged his nails across the sculpted flesh, groaning as Otabek writhed above him. 

“Let me suck you off.”

“W-what?” Yuri palmed him through his skirt and he moaned, leaning forward as pleasure overcame him. “Oh, fuck yes!”

Shifting their positions, Otabek found himself lying underneath Yuri who smirked, pushing his skirt up to rest in a pool of fabric around his hips. All the while, little touches along his thigh sent shocks through his body, leaving him begging for more. Freeing him from his boxers, Yuri kissed the tip before sucking it, holding his hips down as he hollowed his cheeks. Taking as much into his mouth as he could, Yuri wrapped his hand around the rest, slowly twisting his wrist in a way that made Otabek squirm and muffle his moans. Licking his lips, Yuri relaxed his throat, inching slowly until it hit the back of his throat. He thanked his lack of gag reflex for the fact that he could take all of Otabek into his mouth. Hands flew to his hair and he moaned, pulling off to litter bite marks along Otabek's thighs.

“Tug my hair harder.” With a small nod, Otabek tightened his grip, bucking up when Yuri began to stroke him again. Despite his small stature, Yuri was incredibly strong, able to pin him down when he tried moving. In seconds he had him close to the edge, writhing on the sheets, begging for release.

“Please Yuri, please please, a-ah! I’m so close, s-so fucking close.”

Straddling Otabek’s thighs, he wiggled out of his boxers. There was no shame now, not when they were both close to release, rutting against each other. Yuri kissed him as they came, swallowing his gasps and moans.

They must have been a sight to see. Sweaty, marked and giggling, lying in each other's arms.

\---

Kissing JJ was an experience and a half. 

He took care to make sure that his partner was getting just as much, if not more out of it, all whilst maintaining control. Even when he tried deepening the kiss he found himself chasing after his lips.

Otabek loved the feeling of JJ’s hands running over his skin, never in one place for long. Squeezing his ass gently, JJ moved to his neck, kissing softly across the fading marks.

“W-wait!”

He stiffened, pushing JJ away lightly. Curling up, Otabek wiped away his tears to no avail. Soft blankets were draped over his shoulders, JJ pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

“I'll get you some warm clothes yeah?” Nodding, he watched as JJ hurried into his room, coming back moments later with a jumper and joggers. “I know these probably aren't what you usually wear b-”

“Thank you…” He took the clothes, wiggling into them and curling back up under the blankets.

“How about a movie night instead?”

“A… a what?”

“A movie night. It might help…”

He nodded, watching carefully as JJ pulled on his own clothes and set up a movie. Otabek sighed and leant against him when he sat down, letting him run his fingers through his hair. JJ didn’t try and do anything else to his relief, and he let his guard down, relaxing slightly.

“Is it okay if I hug you?” Wrapping JJ’s arms around him, Otabek sighed and leant against his chest, drifting off to the sound of his heartbeat.

\---

“Shh. Let him sleep.”

Groaning, Otabek curled up, seeking the warmth of whomever was next to him. Hands ran through his hair and he opened his eyes, looking up to see JJ shushing Yuri and Motka. He patted his arm, smiling a little.

“Can we all watch the movie and cuddle?” He nuzzled him gently. “I… I really like cuddles.” 

“Cuddles are good,” Grabbing more blankets and snacks, the pair of them curled up with them, draping the blankets across their laps and shoulders. “As are Disney movies.”

\---

“You… you actually want me? T-to be in a relationship with you three?” Otabek could hardlu believe his ears. “You’re not joking are you?”

“No jokes Beka.” Motka took his hand, pulling him close. “We all love you, all three of us.”

Yuri and JJ hugged him, Motka kissing him softly.

“We're here if you want to.”

He nodded, laughing when they pressed kisses wherever they could.

“Our Beka.”

“Your Beka.”


End file.
